The Center for Cancer Research and Therapeutic Development (CCRTD) was established in 1999 at Clark Atlanta University to carry-out basic research in cancer biology and drug discovery. In 2004, the CCRTD decided to concentrate in the area of prostate cancer due to disproportionately higher incidence and mortality rate of this disease in African-American men. The current proposal requests support to establish a Center of Excellence in prostate cancer research, education and community education. The main objectives of this center will be 1) To carry out high quality basic research in cell and molecular biology of prostate cancer and to identify underlying biological reasons for racial disparities, 2) To establish a research training program for undergraduate and graduate students to provide research training in the area of prostate cancer and hence increase the number of minority (primarily African-American) scientists in this area of research, 3) To establish a community-based educational program for raising awareness on prevention, screening, early detection and treatment of prostate cancer. This goal will be achieved in collaboration with Clark Atlanta University Whitney M. Young, Jr. School of Social Work, Division of Communication Arts and Midtown Urology Educational Foundation. In the Research Core, we propose three research projects and 6 pilot projects focusing on prostate cancer cell and molecular biology and racial disparities. In the Training Core, we are requesting support for training of three graduate and 5 undergraduate students in the area of cancer biology and community service. In the Community Outreach/Education Core, we are requesting support to establish community events for free health screening for African-American men, for holding "Town Hall" educational meetings to be broadcast by the CAU-TV and radio stations, to develop public service announcements, and for hosting community events in conjunction with our annual national symposium on prostate cancer. The overall activities of the center will be monitored by the Administrative Core. The activities of the Administrative Core will be overseen by the Institutional (IAC), External (EAC) and Local External (LEAC) Advisory Committees. The long term goals of the center will be to understand the biology of prostate cancer, to increase the number of African-American scientists in cancer research, and to educate the African-American community in the areas of prostate cancer prevention, early detection and treatment.